The Truth Shall Set You Free
by ThereIsBeautyInConfusion
Summary: Jaime escapes with his hand intact and returns to King's Landing only to be told by Tyrion of his sitter's infidelity and their son's heinous rule. He gratefully accepts his father's proposal to release him of his vows and marry him to an older and wiser Sansa Stark than the one he remembers. This is a month into their marriage.


" I know you love her."

He looks up at his sweet wife, startled.

"To whom are you referring to, dearest?" He's fairly sure he is being called out but he fights back anyway, refusing to see his marriage upend without a fight.

"Your sister. The mother of your children. The mother of my father's killer. The Queen who had my dire wolf killed and surely would have had me killed if she knew she could get away with it. The Queen who gave her son the King free reign to have me stripped naked and beaten at court."

Her every word is a twist in his heart. In the past, such words against his sister would have had his sword drawn and buried into whomever dared to slight his better half in his presence. There is no such feeling of indignation now. There is only shame and regret. He has felt it every day that he has been with his beloved wife and he wishes he had the power to take it all back.

"Shall I go on? Did you really think me an innocent idiot? Did you honestly believe there were any of those to find in a horrible place such as this? Every hour I am still breathing as of late has been the product of intricate calculation."

He startles yet again.

"Being with me, then? Has it all been mechanical for you? This past month, have you been pretending to enjoy me in bed? Have you been faking all this time, the deep intimacy we shared while we fucked and even after it? The silent falling of your tears and the way I have not slept until I have wiped them all away? Is that what you're saying?" He challenges her, an unrighteous anger burning in his heart at her cutting words. He knew he deserved far worse than her faking her love for him. His family had taken away everything from her.

"No. That is not what I'm saying. All of those moments were true and you were in my heart far sooner than I ever thought anyone could be. Which is why it took me so long to realize that I wasn't in yours. But now I do. And there is no going back."

He has been dreading this moment since he realized he actually cared for his little wife. She was something to lose and he knew exactly how he would lose her. The time had come and he was still unprepared. All he knows is he must not contradict her with grand word of his love for he and his loss of love for another for they were telltale signs of a man trying to cover his tracks and now he no longer has anything to hide from her. He decides to confront her with facts, and allow her to draw her own conclusions as much as possible.

"I have not been with her since I returned. And you know very well I have spent every night with you in _our_ bed."

She looks away.

"We have been married but a month. I am not so foolish as to think your faithfulness will last me a lifetime; given that you have been faithful to another for most of your life."

"It is not foolish when I have done nothing since being betrothed to you than to be your protector, your faithful husband, your confidant, and your comforter. My life has been about keeping you since I was given you. What more can I give you, Sansa?"

"You can free me. " She whispers.

His heart breaks.

"What?" He whispers, incensed.

"You can free me. From this horrid place that saw my father's head on a spike. From that awful king who threatens to come into our bed the moment he finds it empty of you. From the awful people who whisper about me like I am a traitor's daughter whenever I pass by. From sharing you with the one person I loathe more than anything in this world."

His eyes water at her words. She makes perfect sense. This place is hell on earth for her and he has done nothing to get her out. He had every means to do so. And maybe if he had taken her away right after their marriage, she wouldn't have time to ponder as much as she has on his shameful past, seeing the one he shared it with everyday in the Keep.

"Let me come with you, then. We can head for Casterly Rock, which is where we should be in the first place as its Lord and Lady. Let me care for you and wipe away all thoughts of her from your mind, for I promise you she is no longer in any of mine. Let me be your husband as I have been this past month. Let me prove myself to you." He begs her. She is all he has left and he knows it. He treasures it and never wants to go back. He is aware now of what it was he had before. And it was clear as day that it was evil and robbing him of life.

Real tears fall from her eyes. As they do every night when she remembers her family. He realizes she is crying for him like she has already lost him and it eats at him like nothing ever has.

"I don't believe you." She whispers.

"Then let me prove myself. We'll leave today. This instant, we can begin to pack our belongings." He desperately spouts.

"And your father? Your sister? And your children? Your brother who you know she will torment here without you to aid him?"

"My father will experience true joy for the first time in decades when I tell him I plan to finally do my duty. My sister can go to hell and they are her children, not mine, for she never did share anything good with me. My brother will be with us when he leaves for he is a Lannister who belongs to the Rock just as much as you or I."

She smiles softly and he almost sees some of her walls breaking down. This encourages him. He kneels before her taking her face in his hands. Forcing her to look upon his face and see that he means every word. Ever word he has spoken to her throughout their marriage.

"You have all the answers, don't you?" She says, almost teasingly.

He kisses her firmly on the mouth. Pulling back to emphasize what he is about to say.

"I have ever since you were given to me. And I will never ever let you go."


End file.
